Star Stuck
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Sasuke is the "star" of Kanoha, Ino is just one of the regular popular girls how can some one so up there get Sasuke? One accident pulled them together, nothing a few bandages can't fix, but it will take time and a bunch of love. Read and review please!


Summary: "Ow? What was that for?" Sasuke said losing his grip plummeting Ino straight down..."You know this could have been avoided." He said rubbing his swollen cheek. Ino crossed her arms as she sat on the Nurse's bed. "What did I tell you about talking about my weight?" Ino insisted, tapping her foot.

_** Star Stuck**_

_I can't believe this. This would almost be a "Why me" moment_

_ if it weren't so bitter...sweet._

Chapter one: How I got in this mess

Ino's Point of View:

He did it. Oh my gosh he did it. I couldn't stop it from happening it just—did. Sasuke Uchiha made some boyish ignorant comment about my size and I just lost it. "Distracted" sure, what ever, he let me drop 26 feet to the ground—26! I was knocked out, having fallen from such a height, all his fault might I remind you.

"You know...this, this could have been avoided." He said in and out of my consciousness. Right—phfft "avoided". I roll my eyes at him and find, somehow, the energy to rudely pop my gum in his face. This has been an odd day the man of my dreams has made this by far—a very painful day. My ears were ringing, my nose was on fire, and my body was in constant pain.

"Ino, look, all I want to know is why you assaulted me." He said strictly, assaulted is such a heavy word to use, why didn't he just say "hit"? He thinks he's all high and up there just because he's taking College 4 Level English, the very first junior to do so, but whatever like _that'll _help him become a better Ninja.

"I _hit_ you because, you said that my outfit looked way too tight on me, like I was an over 40 woman trying to look 16." I said looking away with one huff and a cross of my arms. I did this so he couldn't see the tears emerging and stinging my eyes. Either way he maneuvered it so he actually _could_ see if I was crying or not. Sure enough I was.

He sighed, like really emotionally. I froze, this was so unlike my future-husband to do.

"Wow, mom, the one thing you told me _not_ to do _I just did_." Sasuke said quietly to himself. He reached over to touch me, and that's when I realized how badly I was bruised.

"Ow..." I moaned, rubbing my wound into further pain. He made a sympathetic look that I decided on my own, meant that he **must** love me. Even though we never talked as much as he and Sakura has talked. No matter, he loves me alright.

"Ino, I thought I said it in my head." He admitted, wincing at my enormous gasp. I began to embarrassingly bawl as he moaned rolling his head. That's what my Sasuke-koibito (lover) thinks of me?

"Sorry. I'm sorry, and while I'm at it I might as well tell you when I was carrying you to the Nurse's office....I sort of...by accident...dropped you...again...then I forgot about you because Sakura wanted to make out instead...sorry....won't happen again..." He said backing up at each pause. I couldn't take it anymore I lunged forward, and grabbed him by the head, kicking in Kakashi's arms who tried to subdue me. I got in a few good scratches and punches to the eyes, and the mouth the best places to prove your victories.

-------

"I won't tell, if you won't tell." Sasuke said to Kakashi who shrugged to the deal, I _guess_ sasuke was trying to protect me from suspension, Kakashi who was already reading the newest edition of: Icha Icha Paradise. I groaned.

"Sasuke, don't tell me you're a porn addict, I already lost most of my dreams today, don't make me lose any more." I blurted out, not even bothering to catch myself. What would he have a Icha Icha Paradise book otherwise?

"Nope, it just comes in handy." He whispered to me, instantly tickling me to the point where it hurt. When I looked back to him, he was smiling, holding my hand. I tried not to go soft.

"As punishment, rather a request, can you read me the rest of my novel? My hand hurts really bad. And my eyes are aching." I said, it was sort of true, my nails are _apart_ of my hand and they were, once French-styled, now bare to the fingertip on some of them, yeah and a few cuts and bruises were around my eyes. We had been Trust Tree Climbing, and it was Sasuke's job to be my back up chakra and my spotter. So it was his fault he let me fall.

He nodded slowly as if he were thinking; before I knew it I was half asleep with Sasuke's body behind me on the bed reading _The Sister Hood of the Traveling Princess Diaries_. Without much question to say the least I enjoyed it, and secretly videotaped it to send to Sakura later...tee hee.

*******************Sasuke's Point of View*********************

Nerve. Ino probably has a whole closet full of the stuff. She talks in her sleep, thrashing a bit when I said Sakura to test her.

"Get off of him. Mine." Was repeated more than MacDonald commercials. It was pretty funny at first. Until I heard my name. I'm praying that my face doesn't tell all the horrific things that are passing through in my mind: Dating Ino...marrying Ino...having little--**mini Inos. I cringed and gaged at that last one. I could just imagine it: **

** _Day 5, 116 With Ino:_**

**_"Daddy! Daddy! Izuku hit me!!" Sasuke jr. #4 said tugging on my shirt. _**

**_"Izuku!" I called, mini-Ino came running to me. "Yup, daddy?" She asked, all sweet like. I put on a stern face._**

**_"Did you hit Sasuke jr #4?" I said, "Why do you number us?" Sasuke jr. #4 asked. I froze right away, Ino was usually better at answering that question._**

**_"Because we ran out of names to call all 57 of you." I said truthfully. "Oh, Mom spent another thousand on household supplies. 'Member when she spent a whopping 8 million on a new house? The last one? Wow...you were maddd..." Sasuke jr. #4 recalled chuckling. I groaned rolling my neck..._**

Present Day: SnowyWolfe's point of view.

"No..." Sasuke moaned, unable to suppress it fast enough. "Wha?" Ino asked groggily, her make up half off. Sasuke didn't even need to look down to know his clothes were ruined. He moaned again, doing his signature head roll. Ino winced as an apology.

"Sorry." She said running to go water a paper towel. Sasuke just took off his over sweater. His button up shirt with a tie, looked sooo sexy on him, by the time Ino turned around she was right back on the floor. Sasuke said to himself he wasn't going help her up, and he didn't have to, she jumped up, nearly striking him in the chin.

"Get to class, youngsters." Kakashi said once finishing Icha Icha Paradise in lightening speed.

A/N: I know this is short, review please!

Love,

SnowyWolfe!


End file.
